Jayne saves the day? pt2
by leizl04
Summary: The reavers didn't get him will the crew?
1. Jayne Saves the day pt 1

Jayne wakes up to the sound of silence, something he does not like. HE grabs Vera and heads out to investigate Serenity. Starting in the cockpit looking for Wash or Mal but finding neither. Strange he thinks to himself. Wash aint never leavin the ship. All the gorram time they been flyin n' stuff Wash is always back in the pit there. Next he heads to the kitchen. It bein almost chow time he figgers maybe they all there eatin without him. Again nothing. He is beginning to feel the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up like the time hr thought his ma had died, lucky she just took some sleepin pills. Jayne continues down the ship sweeping to the Doc's room. Ruttin Simon and his bats hit crazy sister were no where to be found, Now he was getting desperate. Where in the gorram 'Verse was Mal and Zoë. He knew they didn't go off and leave him. He was the hired gun, he protects them. That's his job. Ok he thinks, Kaylee has got to be here. She ain't gonna leave Serenity for nothing.

The normally loud, joyful engine room so isolated from the rest of the ship is just as quiet. Jayne realizes that something ruttin bad has happened while he was asleep. Maybe Mal's wife came back and kilt ev'ry one. Then Jayne got to thinking, supen he should never do. I guess this is my ship now. "Hear that Mal this her is my ship! Serenity is my baby to do with as'n I see fit." He immediately began makin plans to find a crew and get some sexing and make some quick credits. He walks slowly back to the bay and investigates the cargo they had agreed to take to Persephone for Badger when he glances out the window and freezes in his tracks. There are only two things that can make a man like Jayne freeze like that and this was by far the worse of the two. Reavers.

He suddenly realized that he needed to figure out a way to save his ship but thinking' and scheamin' was Mal's job. All Jayne had to do was shoot stuff. Quick thinking was not one of the things Jayne was known for. The first thing that came to his mind was to hide, ain't no shame in hiding from reavers, but he knew that once them gorram former men latched onto a ship they tore up everything to find peoples to eat and rape, most times in that order. Maybe he could put a bullet in his head and end it before they got him but that was cowards thinking also not something Jayne was known for. Thoughts came at him every direction but none of them was worth doin, specially cuz he was alone on the ship.

He went back to his bunk, he did his best thinking there after all and put on his hat, the one his ma had given him to keep him warm on his travels. At that instant an idea slammed into his mind so hard he couldn't shake it. He knew how to save the ship and himself if he could manage.

Jayne shot off to the bridge faster than he had ever before, preferin' the kitchen or his bunk to that lonely place. He took Vera and Lux with him, ready to fight as best he could if his plan did not work. Once at the command he proceeded to power down the already barebones ship, leaving only the life support system runnin'. AS the reaver ship costed closer he held his breath and crossed his fingers hopin this would work but if not he had one more trick up his sleeve.

Five min later the ship was safe and he powered her back up thinking on headin to the rondos with Badger when he saw the Reavers coming back faster this time, shit he thought to himself plan b it is. He takes the ship in to manual controls, after all if Wash could do it anyone can, right. Having scanned for the closest planet already he makes for it. Pushing Serenity harder and fasten then he thought he aught to but needing to escape them gorram bastards somehow. Feeling them close in he thought to himself and not for the first time; this ship needs guns, big guns. He slows down slightly as he hits atmo and the pressure gains. The two ships continue their long fall to ground, the little firefly loosing its lead to the larger cruiser.

As they plummet Jayne starts asking for players, hoping that Sheppard Book has been playin for him and for the ship. Jayne knows he is going to need all the help he can get. With less than half a K to go to the surface Jayne taps the breaks one last time and then pulls up hard and fast to get the sip out of her death drop. The reaver ship being much bigger and harder to maneuver can't pull out quick enough and crashes on the planets surface.

Jayne, still trying to keep control of the ship, gives a yell of victory that is quickly overtaken by and cry of frustration. The ship keeps fighting him, seams the engine is in need of some lovin' that he can't give it right now. He pats the dash next to Washes dinos and begs her to just let him live and he'd fix her soon. With that promise the ship evens out and heads back out to the 'Verse leaving the reavers to burn.

Jayne pops his large booted feet up on the council and leans back in the pilots chair, it's good to be caption he thought to himself, closing his eyes.

Meanwhile in one of the smugglers compartments Mal, Zoë, Kaylee, Simon, Wash and River breath a sigh of relief. Their ship was safe and the reavers here destroyed. Mal's only worry was how to get Jayne to give up the power.


	2. Jane saves the day pt 2

Jayne, still thinking he has the run of the ship kicks back and puts it on autopilot. Mal, sneaking up the stairs, seriously considers his next move. Some how he had to get his ship back from Jayne. Kaylee already knew what to do, she bounded up the stairs and right into the cockpit. "Hiya, Jayne." She joyfully announced "Everything shinny here?'

Jayne startled from his sleep fell out of the pilot seat. "Wh? Whose there?"

Kaylee giggled, thinking that Jayne looked pretty good on his back. "Just us Jayne. Thanks for keeping Serenity girl all safe from them reavers."

Normally Jayne would be gorram ruttin mad at being awaken like but Kaylee was just so cute he let it go. Wait! Kaylee? No one was supposed to be on the ship. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you some kind of dream?"

"No, silly, we have been here the whole time. We hid in the smugglers hold. You wouldn't wake up so we left your ass in bed."

"Let me for the gorram reavers huh? Should have opened up the back door and let you all float out into space." Jayne snarled.

Mal, who had just entered the small forward cab, gives Jayne a look that clearly says 'I'm the caption here.' He adds, " Thanks for saving the ship, we are indebted to you." That seams to pacify Jayne for the moment. Even though he storms out, there is a huge grin plastered on his face.

Wash, his back against the wall to allow Jayne through, breaths a sigh of relief at seeing his dinos all safe and sound. "It's alright baby, daddies home. I will not let the big bad man touch you again." He kisses the steering column. Zoë rolls her eyes from the hallway.

'Nara runs into Jayne on her way to pod 1 and stops to thank him for saving all their lives. "Jayne, you were a hero today, don't forget that." She reaches for his face with one of her graceful hands. "You were scared, we all know nothing scares you more than reavers." Her hand falls short as her eyes take in Jayne's sudden mood change.

"You're gorram right. Them reavers coulda killt us all. I ain't never wanna deal with them again." He turns away quickly and heads away from her. Grin wiped from his face at the mention of reavers. "I gotta go to my bunk." Jayne says as way of an excuse.

Kaylee hears this exchange and wants nothing more then to comfort the big merc anyway she can. Wait, she thinks, this is Jayne I'm sittin here moonin over. Am I that quick to stop thinking on Simon? What's wrong with me? I need to go check out the engine, everything makes sense in there.

All Jayne wants to do is make it back to his bunk, why can't any of them get that. Almost there he runs into the crazy chick and her blundering doctor of a brother.

"Hi Jayne," says River. "We just played some hide and seek. You weren't there, did they find you?"

It takes all his remaining control not to hall off and punch Simon in the face for not controlling the girl. "I just got to go to my bunk is all." He says purposefully. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Simon watches him careened down the hall in slip into his bunk, a worry line creasing his forehead. "That man has hitherto unknown depths," he says to his sisters questioning face.

"No, he is just scared," the ever poignant River responds.

Simon looks at River like she is a little girl misunderstanding the situation. River just smiles and sings a little song to herself as she wanders away.

The engine of Serenity turns silently and in full working order, Kaylee looks on with a smile at her handiwork. Yep, just what she needed, a little time with her baby and the spanners. Lucky the reavers didn't try to touch her baby. That reminded her of who saved the ship from them evil gorram things. Jayne, that tall drink of water playing with his guns right about now. The man who faced his own fears of reavers to save the ship and, even if he didn't know it at the time, the crew as well. There must be something she could do for him.

Jayne alone in his bunk sits on his bed and pulls out Vera and the rest of his arsenal as well as everything he needs to clean them. Even though he cleaned them last night before he went to bed he pulls up a chair and lays them out lovingly and begins with the smallest working his way up, cleaning his weapons helps him calm down and focus. They had a job to do and being only a day away from Persephone and Badger he was going to need all the focus in the world. It was a dangerous load they were hauling and that morning brush with the reavers sure didn't help his nerves none.

The ship continues its dark trek to Persephone. All is well for Caption Mal and his motley crew of survivors.


	3. Confussion

Serenity, having landed on Persephone and dropping her load, headed off to the rim for some much needed R&R.

Jayne wonders around the ship trying not to wince with each step. Gorram Badger, had to ruttin shoot me. Why does everyone always shoot at us? I knew flyin with Mal was going to be an adventure but I'm so full of lead I coulda set off metal detectors in the Earth that was. As he hobbles into the dinning area to grab a snack a thoughts crossed his usually one-track mind, 'I aught to go see what Kaylee is doing.' huh? Wonder where that came from, normally when I'm feelin wonky I head to my bunk for some alone time with Vera or Lex. He sits down and takes out an apple and proceeds to cut into it, just one of the things he had learned from cap'n Mal.

Mal himself was making his way to 'Naras little piece of the ship to have a talk with her. As he enters the pleasantly perfumed room he breaths in deeply like he did every time he took a trip to visit the ships ambassador. "Knock, knock, knock." he calls out.

"Mal" 'Nara responds, "How can I help you?" A slight edge to her voice, put there to both warn him off and keep him on his toes. Really she enjoyed their 'little talks' more than she ever let on.

"Just stopping by to see how your.. Um.. Time at Persephone went." He muttered uncomfortably. He truly cared about his friend, but didn't like that her position as companion took her into danger. "Any men beg you to stay with them? You know 'save the whore' syndrome?"

"I know you just didn't call me what I think you did!" She raises her eyebrow at him.

"Me?" He points to himself "Never. That's not how I feel at all. If you want to keep being a who…companion then more power to ya." Choking back his typically antagonistic comment. "I worry about you is all." His eyes flick to hers, a warm smile curves at his lips.

"Oh is that all, Mal? Just making sure I want to keep coming back to your bucket of bolts." She taunts back. Trying to get a rise out of him, her last defense. "Don't worry, I'll come back to this ship. After all I have Kaylee and River to protect from you men." She laughs hoping he with take this at face value rather than the cover for why she really comes back.

"So it is just for the ladies you come back for is it? Not someone else. Someone who makes you laugh and who knows you better than…" He stammers "never mind. Nice talking to you as always 'Nara" He turns towards the door and starts to head back to the main part of the ship.

She considers reaching for his shoulder to stop him but decides against it. Stopping would do nothing to help either one of them and could potentially ruin her lively-hood it not her life. As she watches him go a single tear traces a trail down her cheek.

In the cockpit Wash and Zoë are catching a few moments of alone time. Zoë sits on Wash's lap smiling at something he just said. "But honey I don't know if the Caption will lets us have the time off. I think he is just on his way to another score."

"Zoë, we need this time together. I love you and I want to spend the next few days wrapped in your arms." Wash whispers in her ear.

Zoë chuckles deep in her throat and kisses her husband. "I'll talk to him about it, but I make no promises."

Mal walks in at that exact moment. "Talk to who, about what?"

"Caption," his first mate starts "the crew needs time away from the stress of work. We just pulled down a big score." Mal stands with his arms crossed tapping his foot. "I want to spend more than 30 min with my husband. You know Kaylee wants to get to know Simon better and River would prolly like to dance in the woods of something. Jayne, well Jayne can get some target practice in if we can't find a lady for him nearby." she finishes lamely.

Mal looks at them both hard and breaks into a huge smile. "I agree wholeheartedly. We need time away from bein chased and shot at." He wonders how 'Nara will take it. She depended on a heavy populated place for work. Maybe she could find someone out on the edge who wanted to book the whole week. He shivered at the thought, not wanting her to be with any guy let alone the same one for a week.

Kaylee walks into the kitchen looking for a little snack and finds Jayne there finishing up his apple. She smiles and watches him take the final few bites, clearly enjoying the fruit. She clears her throat to let him know she is there. "Hiya Jayne," her ever bouncy and perky voice sang "do you think Cap will really let us have a whole week off?"

"Kaylee girl I have no doubt that's exactly what he wants to happen but you know Mal like I do. Do you think it will last a week?" He gave her a rare real smile that reached all the way to his eyes. "You know one of us will go and do something ruttin stupid, prolly me, and we will have to hightail it out of there fasten en Simon when the Alliance is chasin him." He laughed forgetting her feelings for the doctor.

"Jayne Cobb you take that last bit back right this instant!" Her tiny ineffectual fist pulled back like she was fixin to punch the big merc. "I ain't got to listen to you bein mean to Simon. He saved my life they first day we met him."

"Yeah but only after he was promised a place on the ship, not to mention he was also the reason you was shot." Jayne volleyed back.

Kaylee stopped short all of a sudden running out of steam, he was right and what was more he sounded like he cared about it when she was shot. She thought, and not for the first time that something was up with Jayne. That he was thinking about more than the next score or the next woman he could get to share his bed or about Vera. "You are right Jayne. That still doesn't give you the right to gripe about him. Since that day he has been nothing but professional towards me." She looks into Jayne's eyes and as much as she wanted to say different she couldn't. Simon didn't look on her like she wanted him to.

Seeing how much that cost her to say Jayne took Kaylee in his arms and held her close breathing in the scent of her; lavender, soap and engine grease. "I know how you wish that was different Kaylee, I wish to Hades that I could make his see you differently. You deserve a man who wants to be with you in everyway. Someone to kiss and sex you up every night. Someone who could listen to you talk for hours. Gorramit you need a man who will love you 8 ways from Sunday and back again. You deserve so much more than what we got here." Jayne finished happy she couldn't see his face.

That was a big speech from the big man, Kaylee didn't know he had it in him. She was touched that he felt that way about her. Stunned to find she felt safe in his arms and that she loved the way he covered her in manliness. She smiled into his chest and hugged him back, snuggling in closer. "Why thank you Jayne," she said " I'm, well I don't know what I am after that little speech but I liked it."

River, standing just outside the door stopped short and 'listens' to what is happening in the minds of her shipmates. She is happy for them, also she wants to start dinner. She walks into the room startling the two from their embrace. Jayne looked like he wanted to kill her and Kaylee looked flushed.

"Um, I guess we should start dinner then." Kaylee turned to River and the two went to the pantry. Kaylee turning back to look at Jayne as she did so. His eyes were dark and he clearly didn't want to talk anymore at the moment. Jayne left the room and went to find Mal or maybe Wash, he would have talked to Book about it but they had dropped him off a month ago.


	4. Decission

Jayne decided that Wash would be the one to talk to, after all her was married and to Zoë to boot. Finding Wash was easy as the man rarely left the drivers seat. Jayne was planning what he was going to say as he made his way up there. How on earth was he supposed to talk to anyone about his 'feelings'? His job was not to feel. He was paid keep people safe not to think about the softness of someone's cheek or the fullness of their lips. He needed to get this gorram thing under control. Plus Mal would kill him if he ever found out how close he had just come to kissin Kaylee. That line of thinking had to come to an end. By the time he reached the cockpit he had almost talked himself out of having the conversation in the first place.

"Jayne" Wash began sounding startled " what brings you up here? Not going for a hostel takeover I hope" He grinned.

Jayne just glared at him thinking that this was a bad idea and was about to turn and head to his bunk when it just spilled out of him. "IreallylikekayleeandIdon'tknowwhattodoaboutit" He takes a breath and turns slightly red.

Wash gasps for a few seconds and tries to hold in the laughter that is bubbling from his throat. "Well, Jayne, Kaylee is a mighty fine woman. I have said so myself that if I wasn't so in love with my wife I would have no problem bedding her."

Jayne squeezes his large hands in to fists. "That's ain't what I'm talking about. I don't just want to bed her and leave, she ain't the kind of girl you can walk away from."

Wash is stunned at this kind of talk coming from the man who had a woman at every port. Someone who had to promise not to do any whorein on the ship. Hell part of his deal with Mal was not to engage in any sexual activity with any of the crew or passengers. Instead Wash just nodded and gave him the best advice he could, "Jayne Cobb," he said "You need to really think about how you really feel about Kaylee. If you are willing to risk your life, your heart, your job and your money for her then go for it. You are not such a bad guy and I know you can please her. Heaven knows she ain't got much of that from Simon or anyone else lately." Wash quickly danced out of Jayne's range as he said the last bit.

Jayne eyed Wash and thought about what he had just said. Making any move towards Kaylee ment his cash flow could be cut off. Mal was over protective of the girl, for no reason anyone could see. She was worth more than loosing his place on Serenity, she was worth giving up his own life for. "Thank you Wash." Jayne clasped the shorter ginger on the shoulder. "I know what I have to go do now." Jayne walked out purposefully.

Wash shook his head and called "Good luck" and whispered "you're gonna need it"

River and Kaylee were cooking dinner in the mess talking like girls do when they are left alone together when River asked " When are you and Jayne going to kiss?"

Bowled over Kaylee just stood and stared at River like she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. "When are we going to do what?" she asked stunned. She wondered, and not for the first time, what River knew and how she knew it.

"I know you want to kiss him, more than you want to kiss my brother." River responded matter of factly.

"I don't, I mean Simon and I are not like that at all. He is all gentlemanly and I am all, well all me." She looked down at the last bit. " I am no prize for any guy, specially one like your brother"

River blows a raspberry "Kaywinnit Lee Frye you know that is not true" the younger girl scolds "Nothing in the 'verse can stop you." River smiles.

"I guess you are right" Kaylee admits " I just don't know how I feel about your brother anymore. It seams like all of a sudden I can't get Jayne out of my head."

"He likes you." River states nonchalantly

Kaylee shoots her a 'shut your face' glance but smiles at the thought. Jayne would never, could never like her. He was so worldly and always gave her a hard time. "River lets just finish dinner."

It was Jayne's turn to help clean up, leaving him alone with Kaylee. They worked in an uncomfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts. Both wanting to say something to the other but no knowing how to begin or even if they should. Kaylee had be unusually quiet throughout the meal and Jayne thought he was to blame. After all he had just told her that Simon was not good enough for her and had hinted that maybe he would like a chance to show her how a real man treats a woman.

Kaylee was more than a little distracted by the closeness of Jayne. He always filled any room he was in, at 6'4 he towered over everyone on the ship and made Kaylee feel like a little girl. After the hug they shared that afternoon being this close to him raised more than just feelings of smallness. She couldn't stop remembering the way her head fit perfectly under his chin and the how right his arms felt wrapped around her. She shook her head to clear it. There was no way Jayne Cobb would ever, could ever want her the way she needed to be wanted. He never stayed with one woman longer then 2 nights and never kissed on the mouth. She smiled at the thought of Jayne's lips on hers, she shivered.

Jayne was hyper aware of what was happening to the girl beside him. She would brush his arm while they were washing and drying the dishes, he would stiffen at the touch. He couldn't stop thinking about taking her into his arms again and kissing her. It had been years since he had wanted to kiss a woman, he just didn't hold with such things. Kaylee, with her ability to make everything shinny just by smiling, was causing the man-boy-child that is Jayne some serious trouble in the thinking department. He wanted her, that much was clear to anyone who took the time to look, but there was more than just the wanting. He could have dealt with the wanting no problem, whores are good for that. It was how his heart jumped in his chest when she entered a room, how the hairs stood up on the back of his neck when she bumped into him. He needed to get her out of his head. Maybe the next week on separate sides of a planet would do them both good. Once cleanup was over Jayne fled the room to the cargo bay and his weight bench.

Kaylee was surprised by his quick exit and a little hurt if she was honest with herself. She wanted him nearby. Oh well, she thought, time to go pack for r&r.


	5. Dirtside

Kaylee was missing 'Nara already, they had let her off the ship 2 planets away so she could make money while the crew was enjoying themselves on vacation. Before she left 'Nara had given Kaylee two very special things and a good piece of advice. Kay was packing her bag one last time checking to be sure she had everything she could need on the plot of land Mal had somehow managed to get for them. She dropped her bag in the cargo bay and went for one last walk through of the engine room.

Mal, looking decidedly sour for someone about to have a long awaited rest, watched as his crew gathered their things and chatted about their plans. He wanted to be happy like the rest but something was holding him back. He wanted 'Nara to be there. He was half-considering barging in on her and tossing her over his shoulder to drag her back to Serenity. Then he thought better of it. If she had wanted to vacation with the crew she would be here. No use thinking on it too much. It wasn't like he was they only one without that special person, Jayne would be spending the whole week shooting and Kaylee would be trying to catch Simon's eye while he was with River. It was just Wash and Zoe who had someone anyhow. It was going to be a good week he smiled to himself.

As soon as the ship touched down Wash and Zoe disappeared into their own world. Mal went to the closest bar, Simon and River went off to explore and to drop off things in their room, leaving Jayne and Kaylee to their own devices. Still feeling put out from the previous day's confession Jayne just nudged Kaylee and picked up her suitcase. "Come on girl. We should drop our stuff off then go check out the shops."

Kaylee wasn't sure she had head the big man right but followed him anyway. It took all her self-control to keep her mind on the task and off the way Jayne filled the space around her. "That's awful shinny of you Jayne. Thanks for schlepping my stuff." She grinned, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. She took her bad from the ground where Jayne had just dropped it and still grinning flitted to her room, right next to his. Once inside the room she let out a deep breath, 'I can't believe I just did that" she thought to herself. Collecting her thoughts she moved away from the door she had been leaning on to put her clothes away. Paying special attention to the two things 'Nara had gently packed in her bag. Kaylee took out the items and smiled at how they felt in her hands. Jayne Cobb had no idea what he had fallen into with the bubbly mechanic.

A stunned Jayne walked to his room. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. He tossed his bag onto the bed and sat down on it. What had just happened? He thought that Kaylee had just kissed him but that couldn't be it. There was no way that slip of a woman had snuck inside his defence like that. Not only had she kissed him but he wanted her to do it again. Gorram that girl. He was the ruttin own who should be taking control. He was the man dang ma. He stood up and marched out of the room and pounded on Kaylees door. "Girl you better open up this door before I go and knock it down!"

Kaylee opens the door and slips out. "Yes, Jayne. Are you ready to go exploring?"

"Gorramit woman, I want your ruttin self on that bed right now." Jayne growls.

Kaylee smiles wide and sashays towards the front door, "Lets do some exploring in the town before we venture into the bedroom."

Jayne, slack jawed, follows her out the door shaking his head.

By the time they headed back to their rooms Jaynes arms were full of things Kaylee had picked up, including a real shinny dress and strawberries. Jayne picked up a few extra mags for Vera and found himself a new holster so he could walk around with 6 guns instead of 4. They changed and showered for dinner, something they never did while ship bound. Jayne, dressed in a clean pair of pants and wearing a shirt Kaylee had gotten him for his last birthday knocked at her door. He was excited to see Kay in her new dress, he liked the way her eyes shone when she wore something pretty. Kaylee opened the door and stepped out, She had on knee length dress, pink with black polka-dots her hair was pulled up in the back and looked fancy. Her flip-flops were replaced by a pair of black heels, adding 3 inches to her height. Jayne stood back and caught his breath, she looked a-ruttin-mazing, not that she didn't always but tonight was something special.

"Well," Kaylee askes twirling, "What do you think?"

Jayne just nods his head. "I'm gonna have a hard time consentraintin on dinner, you lookin all tasty and such."

Kaylee grabs his hand and they head to dinner.


	6. Payoff

Diner was more of an exercise in self control for Jayne Cobb. Every time Kaylee's fork went to her mouth he had to force himself to not think about what those lips would feel like wrapped around him. What her hair would feel like with his fingers running through it. About how nice it would be to hear her moaning his name, the sound coming out of her mouth when she ate the chocolate covered strawberries nearly took him over the edge.

Kaylee couldn't keep her mind off of what it feel like to have Jayne's large warm hands learning the topography of her curves. She kept imagining wrapping her legs around his waist and sinking down on his tool. She was good with tools of all sorts, knew just how to put them to good use, and right at the moment she wanted his. She noticed the way he watched her eat and how his eyes lit up when she tilted her head back and let out a soft moan of pleasure while eating dessert.

When they were finished Kaylee stood up and walked back to her room, Jayne followed but when she tried to close the door on him after a good night hug he put on hand on the door and held it open for himself. "Kaylee girl," he said "I have been waitin long enough. This has been a long day and I have been rock hard for most of it. You want me, don't even try to say you don't Kaylee Fry, I can see it in your eyes. Now I don't know why you do and I don't care. All I know is that if you tell me to stop I'm liable to burst."

"Jayne," Kaylee began "I do want you. I want you in every way a woman can want a man but I had to be sure you would want me the same way. Dong Ma."

Jayne looked deep into Kaylee's eyes. Seeing her as more than a piece of tail, seeing her as someone who could make him happy, someone he could make happy and that was enough. He crossed the room and took her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed that little slip of a mechanic deeper and more thoroughly than he had ever wanted to kiss anyone before, being that he so rarely kissed anyone it was special. Kaylee instinctively reached up and winded her arms behind the big mans neck and gave as good as she got. For several minuets they explored each others mouths. Not the tentative kisses of new lovers but deep and open, like two people who are so in tune with what the other wanted that they didn't need to ask directions. Jayne slipped his tongue into Kaylees mouth and was met with hers. They battled for control only briefly, Jayne letting Kaylee have it for now. She pushed herself in to him trying to get more of him on her.

She pulled him towards the bed but he had other ideas. He picked her up and walked towards the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled his rock hard member against her thinly clad neathers. She moaned his name quietly, it was a soft moan that echoed over and over in his head as he bent to recapture her mouth with his.

Kaylee had only one thought running through her mind, 'Jayne Cobb is kissing me. Actually kissing me.' Other than that she was running on instinct. Lips, legs and arms doing things before her brain even had time to register what was going on. Being with Jayne was like fixing Serenity, it just came naturally and felt right. Being pushed up against a wall had its benefits for miss Kaylee, she moved her hard to explore the topography that was Jayne. His arms, shoulders and back muscles felt wonderful under Kaylee's fingers. She moved down to pull his shirt from his pants and continued her exploration under his clothes.

Jayne had his hands under Kaylee's dress supporting her pert, smooth ass moving her slowly up and down against him. He wanted nothing more than to push past the thin barrier of fabric and enter her dripping pleasure cave, but waiting and teasing her would make the payoff so much better for them both. Moving them both from the wall he walked towards the bed and lowered her onto it. Disentangling himself from her arms and legs he pulled her to a sitting position and unzipped her dress. He pushed the straps down her shoulders following their path with his lips, first the right then the left. Once the straps were off the went back to her lips and kissed his way down from them. Lips to chin to her tender neck, paying special attention to the little place where her neck meets her shoulder blade. HE worked his way down to her breasts, taking each nipple in turn trying to decided which one he liked best. He decided on the left one now and the right one later. He pulled her dress down past her hips and tossed it aside. Starting at her feet he made his way up her right leg nipping along the way till he reached her hot center, teasing just a little before going to the other leg. His tongue made its way up her right leg getting closer and closer to her now dripping pussy. He couldn't resist the temptation to taste her. He dipped his tongue between her folds licking up her slit to her clit. He took her clit between his teeth and gently bit down.

Kaylee was in 7th heaven, Jayne was making her feel things she hadn't felt in years. She started grinding against his face trying to get him deeper. She was moaning his name over and over. Feeling the tension building, she locked her legs around the big mans head and rode out her orgasm.

Jayne came up for air, that big stupid grin on his face. Yeah he was good and hearing Kaylee say his name over and over like a mantra made him harder than ever. He made his way back up her body stopping every few inches to nibble, her giggles egging him on. Taking it slow was not something Jayne Cobb knew how to do but being with Kaylee made him want to take his time and really have her enjoy it too. He ran his calloused hand up her smooth milky leg drawing her knee with is. Staring deep into her eyes Jayne entered Kaylee inch by tight inch.

Feeling herself stretch to accommodate his size she cried out with desire. Pulling him deep into her, Kaylee wanted to return the pleasure he just agave her. Pulling his mouth to hers she whispers against his lips, "Let me ride you."

He couldn't deny her anything she asked. Rolling them over, making sure to keep her firmly impaled on him, he settled her atop him. Admiring the view, he thrust up into her trying to get her to squeak with pleasure.

She smiled down at him and began sliding up and down on his shaft. Now he was the one moaning and had eyes rolling back. Tightening her muscles around him as she rode him on a down stroke causing him to moan louder. Leaning forward she grasped his mouth with hers and pounded her hips down onto his. Reaching behind her she grasped his heavy sac and massaged it urging him to cum deep inside her. Whispering into his ear she begged him to cum deep inside her, "Please fill me with it."

He exploded deep inside her, both of them crying out at the same time. Smiles on both their faces.

Kaylee slithers next to Jayne and kissed him gently on the cheek. His arms instinctively going around her, pulling her close. "Looks like we should have just gotten one room." he joked.

She just smiled and thought about the rest of the night. Kaylee had big plans for Jayne, he had no idea what he was in for.


End file.
